Florida
Points of Interest ; Jones Funeral Home: Jones Funeral Home was a fictional location featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest. It was owned and operated by a man named Mister Jones and was located in an unidentified rural region in the state of Florida. Mister Jones made an arrangement with a masked serial killer known as ChromeSkull and allowed the psychopath to use the funeral home, as well as the adjacent work shop as his base of operations. The work shop was used for the construction of coffins, but this was also where ChromeSkull would take his victims; all of whom were young, single women from the Southeastern United States. ; La Mirada: La Mirada is a coastal city located in Southern Florida. It was the primary setting in Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein and was the sight of a baggage handling service, Shippers Insurance, Inc. and McDougal's House of Horrors. Off the coast of La Mirada was a small island with a castle that Dracula used as his base of operations in the hopes of transplanting the brain of Wilbur Grey into the body of the Frankenstein Monster. Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein ; Moorelands General Store: Moorelands General Store is a fictional location featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest. It was a family-owned convenience store located in an unidentified rural region in the state of Florida. The owner's son worked as a night shift store clerk. In 2007, two youths on their way to a party in Atlanta, Georgia came to the score looking to purchase beer and snacks. The store clerk refused to sell them any alcohol, citing that it was illegal to sell beer on Sunday. Before the two youths had time to start and argument with the man, a frightened young woman named Amy came into the store. The clerk recognized that she was being stalked by a serial killer named ChromeSkull and went outside to confront him. ChromeSkull killed the clerk with his own shotgun, then broke into the store through a back entrance where he killed one of the customers, Anthony. Amy's friends, Tucker Smith and Steven arrived at the store to help her out, but ChromeSkull ultimately killed both of them as well. Amy, and the second partier, Tommy, managed to escape with their lives. In the early dawn, police cruisers pulled up to the store to clean up in the aftermath of the massacre. Films that take place in * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Blood Feast * Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things * Devil's Advocate, The * Laid to Rest * Mega Piranha Characters from * Amy (Laid to Rest) * ChromeSkull * Cindy Smith * Evelyn Williams * Joan Raymond * Kevin Lomax * Mary Ann Lomax * Sandra Mornay * Tucker Smith People who were born in * Ashley Greene * Dalton Cathey * Daniel Myrick * Danielle Harris * Donna Woodrum * Jordan Orr * Kevin Bernhardt * Linden Ashby * Lois Duncan * Mary Birdsong * Mel Fair * Merian C. Cooper * Michael Monello * Neil Brown, Jr. * Norman Reedus * P.J. Pesce * Pat Skipper * Patrika Darbo * Persia White * Richard Clabaugh * Sarah Paulson * Skyler Gisondo * Tracy Middendorf * Willa Ford People who died in * Charles H. Schneer * Dick Giordano * Frank Frazetta * Jeff Gillen * Martha O'Driscoll * Neal Fredericks Notes & Trivia * Many of the early episodes of the 1990 television series Swamp Thing were filmed at Universal Studios in Florida. * One of the main characters from the 2009 horror film Zombieland, named himself Tallahassee, after Tallahassee, Florida. This was the character's intended destination after surviving a zombie plague. * The Spooky Empire horror convention is held every year in Orlando, Florida at the Wyndham Hotel. External Links References ---- Category:U.S. States Category:Florida